A Princesa e o Sapo
/ 11 de dezembro de 2009 20px 4 de fevereiro de 2010 |duração = 98 min |idioma = Inglês Português |orçamento = |renda = |anterior = Bolt: Supercão |seguido = Enrolados }} A Princesa e o Sapo é um filme norte - americano de animação da Disney, baseado no romance de Ed Baker, The Frog Princess, que por sua vez foi inspirado pelo conto de fadas dos Irmãos Grimm, The Frog Prince. o filme estreou em circuito limitado em Nova York e Los Angeles em 25 de novembro de 2009, e lançado em largura em 11 de dezembro de 2009. é a 49 animação da Walt Disney Animation Studios, e a primeira desses filmes a ser tradicional (2D) animada desde 2004. o filme foi dirigido por John Musker e Ron Clements, diretores de As Peripécias do Ratinho Detetive, A Pequena Sereia, Aladdin, Hércules e Planeta do Tesouro, com canções e partituras compostas por Randy Newman e com as vozes de Anika Noni Rose, Bruno Campos, Oprah Winfrey, David Keith, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Jenifer Lewis, Michael - Leon Wooley, Peter Bartlett e Terrence Howard. Tiana, a personagem principal, também é notável como a primeira Disney princesa negra. Sinopse Ambientado na lendária cidade de Nova Orleans, berço do jazz, o longa-metragem apresenta a mais nova princesa da Disney, Tiana, uma jovem afro-americana que vive no encantador bairro francês. Do coração dos místicos pântanos da Louisiana e às margens do poderoso rio Mississippi chega uma história de amor inesquecível, com a participação de um cocrodilo cantor, com toques de vodu e os encantos da cultura Cajun. Elenco * Anika Noni Rose como Tiana * Bruno Campos como Príncipe Naveen * Keith David como Dr. Facilier * Michael-Leon Wooley como Louis * Jenifer Cody como Charlotte La Bouff * Jim Cummings como Ray * Peter Bartlett como Lawrence * Jenifer Lewis como Mama Odie * John Goodman como Sr. La Bouff * Ritchie Montgomery como Reggie * Oprah Winfrey como Eudora * Terrence Howard como James * Elizabeth Dampier como Jovem Tiana * Breanna Brooks como Jovem Charlotte Dublagem brasileira *Tiana: Kacau Gomes *Príncipe Naveen: Rodrigo Lombardi *Dr. Facilier: Sérgio Fortuna *Louis: Mauro Ramos *Charlotte La Bouff: Iara Riça *Ray: Márcio Simões *Lawrence: Hércules Fernando *Mama Odie: Selma Lopes *Sr. La Bouff: Reinaldo Pimenta *Reggie: Mário Monjardim *Eudora: Izabel Lira *James: Duda Ribeiro *Jovem Tiana: Helena Palomanes *Jovem Charlotte: Fernanda Ribeiro ;Vozes adicionais: : *Anderson Coutinho *Carlos Gesteira *Eduardo Dascar *Eduardo Drummond *Gabriela Bicalho *Garcia Júnior *Leonardo Serrano *Márcia Coutinho *Samir Murad ;Coro: : *Adiel Ferr *Carla Meirelles *Cintia Oliferr *Cleyde Jane *Fábio Martins *Itauana Ciribelli *Ivana Domenico *Jéssica Ramalho *Jill Viegas *Kika Tristão *Mariana Féo *Marcelo Rezende *Maurício Luz *Raquel Mello *Ruben Oliferr *Ricardo Augusto *Silvania Ferr *Simô *Sylvia Salustti *Vanda Santos *Vânia Santos ;Canções: : *"Lá em Nova Orleans (Prólogo)" *Cantada por Kacau Gomes *"Lá em Nova Orleans" *Cantada por Jairo Bonfim *"Quase Lá" *Cantada por Kacau Gomes *"Amigos do Outro Lado" *Cantada por Sérgio Fortuna *"Quando Dormos Humanos" *Cantada por Kacau Gomes, Mauro Ramos e Rodrigo Lombardi *"Vamos Levar Vocês" *Cantada por Márcio Simões *"Ma Belle Evangeline" *Cantada por Márcio Simões *"Cavando Mais Fundo" *Cantada por Selma Lopes e Kacau Gomes *"Lá em Nova Orleans (Final)" *Cantada por Kacau Gomes ;Créditos da dublagem brasileira: : *Estúdio: Delart *Direção e adaptação: Garcia Júnior *Tradução: Manolo Rey *Gravação dos diálogos e vocais: João Gabriel Farias *Gravação adicional dos vocais: Raphael Rachid *Edição dos diálogos: Cláudio Alves *Direção operacional: Sérgio de la Riva *Direção técnica: Carlos de la Riva *Estúdio de mixagem: Shepperton International *Diretor de criativo: Garcia Júnior *Direção, adaptação e edição dos vocais: Félix Ferrà Versão brasileira produzida por: "Disney Character Voices International Inc." ar:الأميرة والضفدع en:The Princess and the Frog es:The Princess and the Frog fi:Prinsessa ja sammakko fr:La Princesse et la Grenouille hr:Princeza i žabac it:La principessa e il ranocchio nl:De prinses en de kikker pl:Księżniczka i żaba ru:Принцесса и лягушка sv:Prinsessan och Grodan zh:公主與青蛙 Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes de 2009 Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes da Disney Princesas Categoria:A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Disney Theatrical Films Categoria:Clássicos Categoria:Filmes animados Categoria:Clássicos Disney Categoria:Filmes da Disney